The present invention relates to hand tools in general, and more specifically, to a chalk line end.
Current technology/prior arts require an edge to secure the end of the chalk box line. This invention allows a single operator to easily mark chalk lines whether or not an edge is available.
Prior art chalk line ends hook over the edge of a board providing an anchor point for marking chalk lines on said board. If the edge of a board is not available as an anchor, attempts to mark a chalk line are tedious and less efficient and the line will most likely not stay put in the desired location without extra effort (for example: require driving a nail into the board to hook the chalk line end onto, or cutting a notch in the board to secure the chalk line end, or having a helper hold the end of the chalk line to keep it in place). Prior patents granted for this art do not solve the problem of securing a chalk line end to a surface that does not have an accessible edge.